mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Smoke
Tomas Vrabada (here known as Smoke) is the leader of the Brotherhood of Shadow who was turned from a human into a robot in the original timeline of the Mortal Kombat series. He made his debut in Mortal Kombat II as an unplayable secret character in human form, and first became playable in Mortal Kombat 3 in robot and human form. Info Smoke started out as a ninja assassin of the Lin Kuei Clan. He was a friend and ally of Kui Lae, the younger Sub-Zero, and had gone with him to Outworld on his mission to kill Shang Tsung. The two ultimately did not accomplish their mission however, and returned to their clan in Earth. When Sub-Zero and Smoke returned to the Lin Kuei, they discovered that their clan had chosen to transform their best warriors into robots, already performing the procedure on Sektor and Cyrax. Refusing to be automated into machines, Smoke and Sub-Zero turned on their clan and fled. Whilst Sub-Zero managed to escape, Smoke was captured by his peers and converted into a robot, designated with the codename LK-7T2. Under the programming of the Lin Kuei Clan, Smoke was forced to hunt his old friend and kill Sub-Zero for turning against the clan. During the events of Mortal Kombat 3 and Shao Kahn's invasion of Earth, Smoke's fortunes continued to fail him. Although he discovered, with Sub-Zero's help, that he still retained his soul and was in fact one of Raiden's chosen warriors, but he was hired by Shao's forces not long after assisting his former friend in a battle against Sektor and Cyrax. The inert Smoke was transported to Outworld as a dungeon guard, but after failing too many missions, he was locked away in the bowels of Shao Kahn's Castle. Eighteen years later, however, he was discovered by Noob Sailbot. He reactivated the robot, whose nanotechnology set about repairing and improving his systems. Reprogramming Smoke to work with him, Sailbot turned the cyber-ninja into both his ally and template, for a future army of enenra-demons, that was to rise from the Never Never Land. Although he appeared to follow orders from his new BFF, it has been hinted that a part of his soul and good nature still remains, as evidenced by Ashrah's ending in Mortal Kombat: Return of The Dragon King. Also in Konquest mode, Smoke asks Shujinko to send messages and plans to Sub-Zero, hinting that he may be a double agent for good, but that was proven false, as the so-called message was actually a death threat. In Mortal Kombat: Armageddon: Konquest''s, Smoke still fights on evil side and uses his powers to transform Lin Kuei warriors into shadow fighters for the Brotherhood of Shadow. He is fought by Steven during his exploration of the Lin Kuei Temple. At the end of the temple, after the defeat of Noob, Sub-Zero states that he would try to make Noob's memories return, but his plans with Smoke remained unknown. It is interesting to note that in Armageddon's intro, Noob is still on the evil side, fighting Ashrah, while Smoke too can be seen fighting Nitara on the bad side. This is a hint that Sub-Zero was unsuccessful in restoring Smoke's memories, while Noob was also unsuccessful. Along with almost every combatant, Smoke was killed during Battle of Armageddon. Current timeline The evil Smoke, now identifying himself only as Enenra, was a participant in the Never Never Land invasion of Earth. He, alongside Jax and Nightwolf, fought Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade on their way to the Jinsei Chamber in the woods. Smoke engaged Cage, but was quickly defeated, only to go attack some Special Forces members instead. Smoke does not appear again until his Master is released from his own amulet. He is present along with with the undead versions of Liu Kang, Sindel, Kung Lao, and Kitana at the Sky Temple where he shows his aid in Shinnok taking on the Jinsei. He engages with Raiden, but is swiftly knocked out and aside after being shocked and electrocuted alongside Kitana and Sindel, while Liu and Kung are defeated by Raven himself. After Shinnok corrupts the Jinsei, Smoke is seen with Kung telling the other revenants that Raven's portal to the Heavens is sealed and leaves with Kang to try and break it. Smoke is later seen engaging both: Takeda Takahashi and Jacqui Briggs with Lao and Liu in a handicap match. After Shinnok's defeat, he retreats back to the Never Land along with the other revenants and pledges his allegiance to Clurkicus and Adolf Ackermann. Quotes *"You will not escape!"'' *''"How can this feel so pure? How can this feel so right? How can I reclaim my past? How can I undo what I have seen? How can I bring them back? Immortality shall be my gift, the gift I grant to thee. Come and be immortal with me!"'' *''"Twisting, contorting, flailing, tortured, manipulated by this black spectre of prophecy! Images of suffering, death to the innocent, he's growing ever stronger, the pieces fall in place! Lecherous thoughts betray his sacred vows, he is but a pawn in a game to wake a nightmare! Blinded by desires, passion is his downfall, ruthless brutality wasted on the weak. Writhing through his thoughts, like maggots in flesh, waking in cold sweat, each and every night!"'' *''"There is one always watching from the shadows disguised as an affable mentor, one who knows the gifts of the darkness, his words reek o' lies and a power unmatched!"'' *''"He blurs the line between good and evil, a false smile masking the deceit, sensing the young one's power and lust, he grows ever bolder still, a silver tongue conceals the bile of his nature – he wants to consume the stars."'' *''"Smoke is dead! I am Enenra."'' Powers and abilities Smoke has the ability in his cyborg form to throw lots of bombs around the place, in a kind of a similar role to Cyrax, but Smoke doesn't seem to use it much. Smoke usually uses this ability to disappear or create a cloud of fumes that his opponent chokes on, making them open to an attack. After becoming an enenra, his body appears to be made of smoke or nanites emulating the appearance of smoke. Smoke also gained the ability to transform others into shadow warriors by flowing his gaseous mist into them. Trivia *In Mortal Kombat X there is a non-canon ending where enenra Smoke gets killed and is transformed into Triborg by Sektor. *Most of Smoke's quotes seem to point directly to Lucius Wagner, how he become bad and was manipulated to do the dirty work of Adolf Ackermann and Clurkicus. *''Mortal Kombat: Return of The Dragon King'' is the first game that Smoke has his own special moves and the first game where he appears in his Enenra form. *When Sektor is knocked out in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, he gets back up the same way as Smoke. Although Smoke does not have a special stand up in that game but only has it in Return of The Dragon King. *He uses the Judo fighting style, the same fighting that Jax had in Deadly Alliance and Kenshi had in Deception. *Smoke, along with Onaga, Moloch, Motaro, Mokap, and Blaze, is the only character without a weapon style. *In the opening of Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Smoke is seen fighting Nitara. *It is known that you just need to simply press some buttons on Smoke's back technology and he can transform from his robot to enenra form, it is however unknown if he himself can turn from his enenra form back to robot or vice-versa at his will. *In Mortal Kombat X, robot Smoke is one of the four forms of DLC character Triborg, along with Cyrax, Sektor and Robot Sub-Zero. Gallery Smoke_MK_D.jpg|A cool draw of Smoke. Noob_and_Smoke.jpg|Noob and Smoke as in Deception. Noob_and_smoke.jpg|Noob-Smoke. Noob_and_Smoke_MK9.jpg|Noob and Smoke's cameo in MKVSDC. Noob_and_Smoke_art.jpg|A very cool draw of Noob-Smoke. Small_Smoke.png|Mini Smoke. Robot_Smoke.jpg|A draw of Robot Smoke. Noob-Smoke.jpg|Noob and Smoky. Enenra_Smoke_MK_A_adn_MK_X.jpg|Enenra Smokes as in MK:A and MKX. Category:MK Category:Scary! Category:! Category:Satanism Category:Phantasm Category:Demons Category:Former Good Guys Category:Sadists Category:Non Humans Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Misanthropes Category:Characters Category:Gang Leaders Category:Turkish Category:Antagonists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mentioned Characters